<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>君へのAttitude（CP：磁石） by kaoki1103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856562">君へのAttitude（CP：磁石）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103'>kaoki1103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>磁石 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊現實向<br/>＊BS寶音源背後的故事（？）<br/>＊N已婚、S有對象<br/>＊這篇大概就是我心目中的磁石吧？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>磁石 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>君へのAttitude（CP：磁石）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>琴聲彿過指尖，激起旋律溫柔的漣漪，在滿月的夜晚下櫻井再度掀起琴蓋開始彈起鋼琴，入夜漸深，他便在睡前挑了蕭邦的夜曲來彈奏。</p><p>曾幾何時他漸漸養成了利用彈琴來紓解壓力的習慣，只要一觸鍵便能將腦袋全神貫注在音符上面，不再被其他煩心事給干擾。</p><p>畢竟說到煩心事，最令他揮之不去的是自從二宮開口說了一句話，櫻井從此再也沒一夜好眠過。<br/>
他對著自己一副輕描淡寫的口吻。<br/>
「我要結婚了。」</p><p>一陣心浮氣躁湧上心頭，櫻井無奈將自己的臉埋沒在枕中，深長嘆一大口氣。<br/>
櫻井又輾轉反側、一再的陷入難熬的失眠，通常這種時候都逼不得已只能抓起安眠藥吞個幾粒才能一覺到天亮，但他今天不知道為什麼不太想飲藥助眠，大概是最近身體狀況越來越差，要是對藥物成癮可能會一時無法戒掉⋯⋯</p><p>然而不湊巧的是，床頭櫃傳來了震動聲。<br/>
櫻井看著手機亮晃晃螢幕上的時間⋯⋯都半夜四點是誰會傳訊息過來⋯⋯？</p><p>「二宮：翔ちゃん，抱歉突然打擾了。最近有空的話要約個晚餐嗎？」</p><p>櫻井很後悔怎麼這時候看了訊息通知，這下他已經睡意盡失，其實自從二宮對外公開結婚之後，除了嵐的群組以外二宮也沒傳來任何私人訊息，這段莫名其妙的距離感約略僵持了一個多月⋯⋯<br/>
僅僅只是因為二宮有了妻子、櫻井也有了穩定交往的對象，他們之間有過肉體關係的秘密也從此被彼此埋藏在谷底深淵，將這段感情關係永遠不見天日。</p><p> </p><p>那天的晚餐很自然的是由櫻井決定餐廳跟訂位，二宮說是久違的約了飯局，卻一如既往的說都行、哪裡都可以，這方面櫻井也默契的接手決定權，在一家頗高級的餐廳用餐。</p><p>「沒事幹嘛大費周章的⋯⋯又不是什麼特別的日子。」，二宮嘴總似乎閒不下來，很隨意見面開口就是對著櫻井帶刺的吐槽一句，隨後又帶點酸意的噗哧一笑。<br/>
櫻井很習以為常的笑著回嗆，「那你還說都可以，結果還抱怨那麼多⋯⋯」</p><p>「沒事，這裏倒是很久沒來了，也好。」</p><p>還是一如既往的口吻，櫻井暗自鬆了口氣，卻也感到一絲不寒而慄。他們兩人是嵐裡面最會讀空氣的角色，想要讓氣氛處在和諧的狀態是再擅長不過⋯⋯彼此理所當然也能默契同時將私密的心情隱藏得毫無破綻。</p><p>「⋯⋯ニノ，你有什麼事想要跟我談嗎？」<br/>
二宮一閃而過明顯動搖的神情，「也沒什麼大不了的事⋯⋯我想翻唱一首歌。」</p><p>「翻唱？」<br/>
「嗯，是Mrs.GREEN APPLE的Attitude。」，二宮拿著剛摘不久的耳機遞給櫻井。</p><p>櫻井從耳中節拍與旋律輕輕的隨之點頭，感受那股溫暖的歌曲，他心想，果然會是二宮喜歡的曲風呢。從歌詞字裡行間流露出來的含義，無意識一點一滴帶出了這段時間二宮深藏不露的心思，壓抑的、極端的、脆弱的，同時也溢滿著溫柔的、纖細的，如此這般獨一無二的浪漫。<br/>
他始終認為這就是二宮最真實的模樣與魅力⋯⋯</p><p>「目前我用鋼琴改編這首曲，但是遇到了些瓶頸⋯⋯」<br/>
一直以來幾乎都自己一個人默默編曲跟作曲的二宮和也是第一次向櫻井提起，更不用說是當作一個煩惱⋯⋯櫻井認為對方做了巧妙極致的應答，對方既沒有提問、也沒有做出任何邀請⋯⋯同時也對二宮所想要的答案再清楚不過。<br/>
「那需要我幫忙嗎？最近我有彈琴的習慣，應該音感不差。」，櫻井笑著亮出引以為傲的雙手示意最近勤奮練琴的成果，袖口邊緣藏的一塊痠痛貼布引來二宮不帶惡意的輕笑。<br/>
那剎那二宮雙眼漾著溫柔的水光像極了成功要到糖吃的孩子，都忍不住覺得被可愛到無意識抿緊了嘴。</p><p>「也是，也許翔ちゃん會有不錯的建議也說不定。」<br/>
「雖然我最近彈的都是古典樂方面的。」<br/>
「ふふ⋯騙人，你一定也有彈嵐的歌吧？」，二宮漸漸卸下了某種距離感，發自內心的發出一絲軟乎乎的笑聲。</p><p>「哈哈⋯⋯嗯，是沒錯呢。被你發現了。」，櫻井笑的浮誇過頭二宮也被傳染般吱吱笑個不停。「畢竟想著嵐是讓我心煩卻也是最幸福的事了吧？」，櫻井邊說邊提起自己帶的頂級紅酒倒了些在二宮的酒杯上，兩人也默契的乾了杯表示敬酒。<br/>
櫻井很慶幸⋯⋯對方並沒有對於單獨見面這件事刻意態度有所隔閡，他雖然知道二宮正蒙著親切的假象，一個社交人際關係所該配戴的面具。連自己的心情都體貼的顧上了，是他依舊喜歡的二宮和也。</p><p> </p><p>「那之後有什麼進度我會跟你說的，這頓我請客。」，過程大致上有了不少細節討論後，用完餐二宮便簡單明瞭的結束這頓晚餐。</p><p>「等等⋯⋯ニノ。」<br/>
但還沒結束⋯⋯他不想就這樣結束。</p><p>「嗯？怎麼了嗎？我可沒那麼小氣，這頓是我主動提出的吧？」<br/>
「不、不是這件事情⋯⋯我想說⋯⋯如果不介意的話我家的鋼琴可以借你彈。」</p><p>「你在說什麼啊？我家裡就有了根本不需要借你的鋼琴來彈吧？」</p><p>「那需要我去你家叨擾嗎？想說既然要給你編曲意見總是需要聽聽你的譜彈起來順不順吧？」<br/>
二宮突然死氣般的沈默跟染上陰霾而變質的雙眸，令他緊張而全身隱約開始發抖⋯⋯他知道二宮家裡並不只有他一人，早在說出提議之前就知道。</p><p>⋯⋯<br/>
「我知道了。」，二宮下一秒便恢復營業專用的笑容，「那之後再聯絡，再見。」</p><p>「等等⋯⋯ニノ！」，櫻井急著上前拽住二宮的衣角，對方所回應的眼神彷彿隔了一層無形的玻璃般，果斷的將自己隔離在外，使得空白斷訊的雪花畫面不斷在眼前放大越來越暈眩⋯⋯<br/>
耳邊混亂的雜音也同時蓋過對方接下一句敷衍的寒暄。<br/>
「時間不早了，翔さん，早點回家休息吧。」，二宮皮笑肉不笑，拍掉制止他的手，結完帳後頭也不回的離開餐廳。</p><p> </p><p>既然如此，那為什麼還要找機會讓我有所渺茫的希望呢？二宮和也。</p><p> </p><p>櫻井難受的蜷縮在床上，將眼淚隱沒在枕邊渲染開來⋯⋯甚至連快要被悶窒息的鼻腔都無法讓內心的疼痛緩一些，只能加重安眠藥的藥量強迫自己失去意識⋯⋯</p><p>年末年初是嵐最繁忙的時期，幾乎每天都跟二宮見得到面，他們相處得很好、好的十分虛偽，連其他團員都看不出異狀的好。<br/>
他也不知道二宮是否從此就把這件事石沈大海，不再提起也不再請他幫忙，嚴格上他們又沒簽什麼契約、又不是什麼有束縛作用勾勾手指的約定，只是一個朋友間的互相提議與幫忙，僅止於此。</p><p>在時隔一個禮拜的時間，二宮又傳送了訊息給櫻井。<br/>
「二宮：翔さん，我把譜給寫好了，你大概什麼時候有空？」<br/>
原本睡眼惺忪的櫻井立刻從床上彈起，不假思索回了訊息，沒意外明天晚上或是後天休息日都沒什麼工作，他就這樣莫名其妙的按下傳送。</p><p>「二宮：後天晚上錄完VS嵐我大概就沒事了，再見。」<br/>
接著櫻井連忙回了個OK貼圖⋯⋯就這樣情緒還沒跟上訊息傳送速度的情況下結束了這段對話。<br/>
霎時閃過這一切都是夢境的念頭時，櫻井的交往對象傳了早安的訊息過來，短暫的逃避心態被這一封訊息硬生生打回了現實世界⋯⋯<br/>
他想起作為一個國民偶像的生涯，要是有了交往對象甚至結成連理肯定會引起劇烈的風波，包括二宮本身所承受的社會批判壓力，他至今從未表於形，他兀自故我說著「從今以後我將一如往常作為二宮和也繼續活動下去。」，他堅持的做到了，掀起波瀾的輿論風暴也隨著時間慢慢沖淡⋯⋯<br/>
但那近來日積月累片體鱗傷的背影，櫻井仍然看得到那個傷痕結痂過後的殘骸，肉眼確實看不見，他只能透過細緻入微的觀察，從行為舉止中獲取些什麼訊息⋯⋯</p><p>有時候想著如果自己能成為他的一個救贖，該有多好？⋯⋯說到底，他該允許自己抱有這種想法嗎？成為二宮的救贖不該是屬於他妻子的角色嗎？而自己不也應該將重心放在該認真交往的對象身上嗎？</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上櫻井再度陷入失眠，這個禮拜的疲勞一天比一天嚴重，然而意識及思緒清晰到令自己難以消化的痛苦。<br/>
他自暴自棄的看著平時亂七八糟的臥房開始索性打掃了一番，將散在地毯上的衣物一件一件拾起，越來越不耐煩的摺疊著它們回歸原位，正當他滿腦子只是想做點事分散注意力的同時突然一顫⋯⋯<br/>
並不只是自己藕斷絲連，對方也是。<br/>
因為櫻井眼角餘光瞥過絮亂的衣櫃裡仍然完整保留著二宮的私人衣物，對方也從沒挑時間過來拿。</p><p>啊啊⋯⋯他也是一樣嗎？<br/>
一不注意哪來失重過度的情緒擅自咧了嘴，撕聲裂肺的捧腹大笑、笑的猖狂，為什麼在笑？到底有什麼好笑的⋯⋯<br/>
當他第一次親耳聽到二宮說結婚的消息時，是時隔一年多前在這裡做愛時，在那晚結束之後，對方再也沒回來過。<br/>
那積了已久衣物所覆上的塵瞞隨著彼此之間深藏的情慾好似雪球滑落一般越滾越大，漸漸變得極具破壞力，將那過於濃烈的心情轉化為念頭，無聲而刺激的傳遞給身體的每寸角落。櫻井嗅了沉積已久的衣物，將它揉進懷裡任氣味往鼻腔內依附上去。他想像最後一次與二宮呼出的喘息聲、交雜著溫熱的體液、然後做了愛⋯⋯違背現有正常感情生活的慾望一點一滴侵蝕著理智，竟開始找回了安穩的歸屬感。<br/>
櫻井只能不捨的將自己蜷縮在二宮的衣物四周，意識到唯獨如此，才能安詳無憂的陷入深眠。</p><p> </p><p>那天二宮一按下門鈴迅速應門的櫻井翔，眼神簡單的交會之後，順勢勾起嘴角給予禮貌該有的問候。<br/>
二宮一進門便塞了幾張譜給櫻井，經過走廊還順便對對方輕輕的笑著示意提了裝滿啤酒的塑膠袋，「這是謝禮。」<br/>
「啊⋯⋯謝謝，我這裡本來就有紅酒來著⋯⋯」，櫻井到客廳後將啤酒罐隨意放進冰箱裡，對方就很順勢的攤在沙發上拾起口袋中的手機開啟遊戲的畫面，「那翔ちゃん的紅酒我也不客氣了。」</p><p>「喂⋯⋯」，櫻井無奈的發出感嘆，卻覺得這樣以往熟悉的日常，讓他迷戀的特別難受。<br/>
櫻井乖乖坐在餐桌前將紅酒作為點綴，精讀了二宮特地為了他而寫的鋼琴譜，他心裡很清楚二宮和也是不需要任何譜的輔助，在長期與他共處以來，憑著天生優越的記憶力便可以輕易在腦海中編出曲子，然而翻了下譜裏從音符變化的抑揚頓挫、歌詞音韻到快慢交替的筆記都一五一十的寫了下來，這譜完全是為了櫻井翔而寫的。<br/>
「⋯⋯翔ちゃん。」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「⋯⋯沒事，你覺得如何？」<br/>
「我想我可以照著彈一遍試試看。」<br/>
「嗯。」</p><p>櫻井拿著樂譜走到琴房內的木質鋼琴面前，二宮也同時放下了手機起身上前，將手輕輕觸碰到似乎近期有保養過的琴身，二宮慵懶的趴在琴譜旁的檯子上。<br/>
那毫無雜質深邃的褐色瞳直勾勾的望著正卸下手錶活動手腕的櫻井翔，手背與指關節縫的紋路依然刻畫得骨感有力，二宮從以前就很喜歡這樣的雙手，同時也有著羨慕對方天生麗質的念頭⋯⋯不知道多久沒觸碰到那雙手的溫度，在陷入呆滯之前被對方突如其來的困惑視線給清醒，不知不覺避開了對方的神情。</p><p>「我開始了喔。」<br/>
「嗯⋯⋯」<br/>
櫻井將手碰上琴鍵，瞬間牽動著琴槌敲擊琴弦，溫柔的將琴聲拂過耳畔。<br/>
果然是二宮特有的伴奏呢！時而激昂、時而和緩、帶點俏皮卻絲毫不做作⋯⋯只是⋯⋯<br/>
他停下了彈奏，望向因演奏擅自停下而有些錯愕的二宮。<br/>
「我⋯⋯感覺好像少了些什麼，ニノ你可以唱歌一小段嗎？」</p><p>「嗯、可以啊。」，二宮看似冷靜沈著的答應櫻井，被髮絲遮住若隱若現的耳尖永遠騙不了人的紅透半邊，引來櫻井嘴角微微上揚。</p><p>二宮和也的歌聲，被歲月痕跡洗鍊很沈穩、很溫柔，可是以往自己所迷戀的稚嫩嗓子，卻完全沒有任何變化。</p><p>「⋯⋯喂、翔ちゃん。」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「你不彈嗎？」<br/>
「啊！抱歉抱歉。」，櫻井趕緊重新收回情緒看著譜認真的彈奏，過程相當順暢，伴奏也完美襯托出二宮的歌聲，直到了對方所遇到的瓶頸才停下開始討論。<br/>
討論的過程像是用琴鍵去接龍一般，櫻井挪了點位子給二宮編譜，像個漢堡一樣小巧的雙手正嘗試編織著無數個音符，櫻井也回應的提出自己的建議，彈了幾段來聽聽。</p><p>就像兩人在獨木舟上一起握著船槳操控著方向，順著彼此的默契跟扶持一點一點的航向湖面的終點站。<br/>
二宮稍微提起筆寫了後面的主旋律上去，接著給櫻井即興的創作空間，「我其實不太會即興⋯⋯」</p><p>「一定沒問題的，翔ちゃん的話。」<br/>
「欸⋯⋯」，將低八度的位置留給櫻井，高八度的二宮彈起主旋律，兩人因共坐一個琴椅有些擁擠，肌膚貼緊彼此，時不時越過了對方的範圍，不小心的觸碰到對方正在彈奏的指尖，他們卻也沒因此停下或者退縮。<br/>
共譜曲子就像是進入另一個時空似的，一個音符一個音符慢慢被編織在八十八個琴鍵上，無間斷你來我往的笑聲、說話聲，然後不停歇的彈奏、反覆練習以及確認，直到編曲進入了尾聲。<br/>
二宮則再度提議，要從頭開始試嗎？櫻井點頭答應。<br/>
櫻井知道自己逐漸隨著過度黏著的距離感感到心神不寧，無意識身子變得異常僵硬，二宮默契的發覺便輕柔的將手覆蓋住因急躁而亂了呼吸節奏的櫻井。<br/>
「放輕鬆。」<br/>
將彼此指縫密合住，另一手的指腹或輕或重按住櫻井的脈搏，舒緩對方騷動不安的心跳頻率。<br/>
「⋯⋯ニノ⋯⋯」<br/>
「翔ちゃん⋯⋯」<br/>
二宮安撫對方似的意外有奏效，櫻井讓二宮任意搔弄的雙手，也慢慢順應做起了回應，指緣划過二宮微微發顫的手背，唇邊開始過度乾燥難耐，溫吞摩挲的慢慢彼此十指緊扣，將體溫逐漸升高的訊息傳遞給對方。<br/>
好懷念這個溫度，櫻井近乎瘋狂的依戀著這一剎那，但壓抑過後的情緒使得吐息膠著，連索求接觸像要觸摸夾帶裂痕的玻璃一樣膽小害怕，深怕被割傷、划過裂痕滲出血絲⋯⋯<br/>
二宮卻伸出了雙手，將水滴捧起般的小心翼翼，撫過櫻井染過紅暈的臉頰，眼神卻失焦的令人難以承受⋯⋯「翔ちゃん，果然不行。」<br/>
「⋯⋯什麼不行⋯⋯」<br/>
「你明明知道，我們這樣的關係，該在你我有對象的時候，就該停止了。」<br/>
「知道又如何⋯⋯」<br/>
「⋯⋯」<br/>
從一開始彼此雙方早就一直有過對象，一直都有⋯⋯但這段關係卻並沒有因此而終止，所以知道又如何。</p><p>「⋯⋯難不成結婚是你的最後手段嗎？」<br/>
「啊⋯⋯也許是、也許不是吧？」<br/>
櫻井隱約覺得心臟被某種刺給狠狠捅了一刀，被焦慮蔓延開來的窒息感湧上心頭⋯⋯<br/>
「我們是該擁有自己的生活了，翔ちゃん。」<br/>
「你是來跟我做個了斷的嗎？ニノ。」<br/>
二宮沈默了半晌。</p><p>「⋯⋯我只是來看看你的。」<br/>
「什麼意思？平常不是見得到面嗎？」<br/>
「我指的是，看看平常的翔。」，說完二宮很自然的上前抵住對方的額間。<br/>
櫻井不太能理解⋯⋯卻又似乎可以理解二宮的說法，油然而生一股難忍的鼻酸哽咽在喉嚨深處，很想反駁些什麼思緒卻被矇上了一層陰影，一個單字也無法出聲。「⋯⋯我不懂啊⋯⋯ニノ。」</p><p>「不懂沒關係，我也是時候見好就收，對不起。」<br/>
對方說完便離開了琴椅，櫻井的手也反射性拉住迅速從自己手中抽離的二宮。</p><p>他發覺，只有最私密、親暱的時候二宮會喊他為翔，下意識捉了衣角阻止對方的行動。<br/>
「別走，カズ。」，二宮停下了離開的腳步。<br/>
「我該走了⋯⋯」</p><p>「求求你別走，カズ。」<br/>
不想放手⋯⋯</p><p>「對不起，翔さん，我很差勁對吧？」，二宮憋起眼淚的極度狠心甩開櫻井，下一秒卻被對方緊摟過來的身子禁錮的難以掙脫。「放開我⋯⋯」<br/>
「我不放。」<br/>
不想再放開對方，不想再任意讓他玩弄這令人作嘔的距離感。<br/>
「拜託⋯⋯別這樣，翔さん，我們都有該歸屬的對象了⋯⋯」<br/>
「那カズ，為什麼還要回到這裡來？」<br/>
「我說過了，只是想看看你⋯⋯最後一眼。」<br/>
「為什麼是最後一眼⋯⋯再多看我幾眼，好嗎？多少我都給你看⋯⋯」<br/>
二宮僵直的愣了許久，被突如其來強勁手臂勒得身體有些發疼，眼角泛著水光的緩緩回頭凝視著緊縮在自己頸窩邊微帶哭腔的聲音來源，接著很快的對方與自己四目交接。</p><p>「翔。」，二宮輕呼著櫻井的名字，太多溫柔像滿佈荊棘刺痛的纏繞著櫻井的心臟，過分殘酷的滲出大量血絲，好痛⋯⋯<br/>
櫻井失去控制的落下冰冷的眼淚，沿著已被浸濕的側臉划過，突然被對方的指尖抹去，接著二宮那令人著迷而細緻的輪廓令眼前的畫面近乎模糊焦點，在什麼都看不到的情況下，卻感覺到柔軟的溫度附上自己微顫的唇緣，是他曾熟悉再不過的吻。</p><p>櫻井正要回吻之時，對方卻無情的從自己懷裡推離開來。</p><p>「翔，對不起，今晚是我們最後一面了，謝謝你。」<br/>
「為什麼⋯⋯」</p><p>「再見。」<br/>
二宮留下了剛才兩人寫好的譜，頭也不回的從櫻井家中人間蒸發。<br/>
先是失去遮蔽的背影消失，二宮那獨有身上的氣味，櫻井記得那夾帶溫醇紅酒與煙硝的氣味，一點一滴的從他鼻腔中溜走，他同時也偷走了某些輕快的琴聲、還有顏色，那原本的色彩被蒙上了一層濃厚的靛藍色，很美，但是很暗沉。</p><p>他整晚想破頭也想不透，那個吻想告訴他什麼，對於二宮那頭也不回的離去，他早已失去任何表達情緒的能力。<br/>
櫻井睡前將散在床邊對方曾經做愛時偏好穿的黑色襯衫，只是毫無意義的注視它。<br/>
他終究無法將這些成為某種依戀的衣物還給主人，甚至連還回去的機會也已經不存在了。</p><p> </p><p>過了一個禮拜，彷彿那晚的時間軸根本沒在現實生活中存在過，二宮一如往常的對櫻井有說有笑，節目上的吐槽、相視，甜的像是未被熱茶融化過的方糖。<br/>
是啊⋯⋯那兩方糖的糖份，彼此都觸碰不到，位在彼端各自獨立彼此注視著，即使是甜膩的互動，卻一點都化不開。</p><p>一切都不一樣了。<br/>
節目上櫻井開懷大笑的拍著二宮的肩膀，一連串的嘻笑被來賓藝人逗得難以收斂，然而大量歡笑聲就像是隔著彼岸那般遙遠，幾乎聽不清楚。</p><p> </p><p>櫻井遲疑了一陣子仍然還是決定收聽二宮禮拜天慣例廣播時間，也不知道翻唱曲這件事情有沒有後續動作，唯一能證明那晚依舊存在的遺留物，二宮的樂譜還丟在這裡並沒有被對方要求還回去。</p><p>他反覆的看著樂譜上的音符，廣播同時也開始了。</p><p>耳機傳來既熟悉又陌生的小尖嗓壓著低音，聽起來有些慵懶帶點俏皮感，那份獨一無二的說話方式總是一直令櫻井感到十分舒適。<br/>
「我呢！二宮！帶來了一首翻唱曲！」</p><p>啊！<br/>
櫻井反應過大的震驚，不小心落了耳機立刻慌張的從沙發上跌下拾回來再度重新塞進耳裡。<br/>
從歌曲的開頭開始，他聽見了自己給對方建議的伴奏。櫻井逐漸清楚回憶起當時二宮與他四手聯彈的那一段時光，十分熟悉的四分音符、八分音符、十六分音符，他曾經順應這五線譜彈過、一起譜上的伴奏，從二宮指尖編織過的每一段主旋律間分毫不差的呈現出來，而二宮歌聲如同小提琴似的細膩又高昂，卻輕盈似羽，四散成一陣強而有力卻飽含溫柔的暖風。</p><p>櫻井已經忘記自己從什麼時候開始流眼淚，他只能竭盡他所能全神貫注聆聽。</p><p> </p><p>「  あぁ どうか いつか<br/>
僕の我儘が終わるまで<br/>
どうにか届くように 届くようにと綴る<br/>
でもやっぱり100は無理<br/>
ちょっと「あむり」で終わり<br/>
「弱い人ばっか居ます」<br/>
この世は弱い人ばっか居ます<br/>
そんなとこだけでも<br/>
何処かに響けば良いなと思っています。」</p><p> </p><p>廣播結束後櫻井似乎下了什麼決心，果斷起身將二宮寫下的樂譜小心翼翼的放進資料夾內，隨意撿了筆在一張小紙條上寫了簡短的兩行字便折疊起來跟譜一起放了進去，並從書櫃上找了多餘的信封完整的密封起來。</p><p> </p><p>「まずメロディーに乗せる愛を探しながら<br/>
阿呆みたいに今日もね 何かを信じて心躍らすのが<br/>
A.t.Ti.Tude 私のA.t.Ti.Tude<br/>
キャッチーなメロディーに隠れるはそう 偶像」</p><p> </p><p>接著將二宮所遺留的衣物一件不缺的拿去洗滌乾淨，慶幸隔天是個豔陽高照的好天氣，櫻井晚上回家便能迅速把衣物收拾進一盒紙箱內，最後隨著樂譜與紙條一口氣寄送出去。<br/>
他聽得見那首歌所描繪出來的二宮和也正注視著自己，說了些什麼話⋯⋯他也許懂了，也許不懂，但⋯⋯</p><p>如果是你的話，一定能傳達的到吧？<br/>
二宮和也相信著、櫻井翔也相信著。</p><p> </p><p>「夢から覚めて魔法はね いつか解けるの<br/>
しがみ付く事なく 誰かとね 愛し愛されて死にたいの<br/>
エゴイズム 軽快なリズム<br/>
エゴイズム ご機嫌取らずに済む<br/>
パシフィズム リベラリズム<br/>
ペシミズム ヒューマニズム<br/>
太陽が不意に亡くなって<br/>
独りぼっちになったなら貴方を追う」</p><p> </p><p>二宮和也今天仍然在工作時間見到了櫻井翔，今天的二宮也是將自我掩飾的完好如初，儘管跟對方少不了日常無意識的對視、少不了閒話家常的笑聲。<br/>
唯一不同的是，那天他隱約感受得到微妙的變化，對方的眼神明顯有了什麼變化。<br/>
但二宮自己也說不上來那是什麼樣的感覺，只能將思緒通通作罷。</p><p>直到結束個人工作的時間，二宮才撤下營業用的笑容，無視在車外呼嘯而過東京特有喧囂熱鬧的夜晚，儘管沈浸在遊戲裡遠離一成不變的現實世界。<br/>
他時常會嘆氣，皺著眉頭的望向車窗外，想著櫻井是否聽過了那天的廣播，也許聽了、也許沒聽，聽了會有什麼感想。</p><p>但他那一晚選擇離開了櫻井身邊，選擇回歸了正常的共事關係、也有了穩定的婚姻生活、將一切恢復原貌。再也看不到翔的眼淚，或許內心深處也不會隱約感到這麼疼痛，將對對方的優柔寡斷與難以藏住的心意，用自己給予彼此的傷痕給劃開自我了斷，狠狠地扼殺這一切。<br/>
如此自私、膽小、奸詐、脆弱、卑鄙⋯⋯或許自己本質就是這樣的人吧？<br/>
只是擅自獨斷決意之後，是否還收能貪得來自於櫻井口中那一句答覆呢？</p><p> </p><p>「弱い人ばっか居ます」<br/>
この世は弱い人ばっか居ます<br/>
平気なふりをして隠れてるわ きっと<br/>
「腐ってなんかは居ない」<br/>
この世は腐ってなんかは居ない<br/>
どうかそんな歌を歌わせてよ ずっと」</p><p> </p><p>「おかえり。今天有包裹喔！」，客廳裡傳來一聲已漸漸習慣的回應，二宮則反射撇頭望向了玄關的大型紙箱。</p><p>寄件者來自櫻井翔。</p><p>二宮十分動搖的將紙箱拆封後，看到了自己曾在對方家刻意留下的衣物，以及一個信封袋，上面似乎留了一個紙條。</p><p>「これは僕からのAttitude。<br/>
一直以來、謝謝你。」<br/>
二宮倏地想起今天櫻井注視自己的眼神中，似乎多了幾分他無法奢望的那一份諒解。<br/>
才覺得能夠淚中帶笑也是一種過分的幸福吧？</p><p> </p><p>「書き綴られた歌は 私のそう 遺言。」</p><p> </p><p>——</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>後記：<br/>這篇反反覆覆修改，最後還是寫出了我心目中最原本的磁。<br/>起初單純會想寫現實向只是因為想看看四首聯彈的磁石，而且是打算寫一場很轟轟烈烈的感情戲碼（？？？<br/>但後來越寫越發現，當碰到現實向的磁，就會重新冷靜回歸到起初他們對各種感情價值觀及社會上被背負的所有期望，反而是十分內斂且壓抑的關係，他們的秘密、他們的親密都是一種安靜，透過他們相處的模式，如此的默契、替他人著想、過度聰明、打從內心深處的溫柔體貼互相依戀，卻因此而漸漸變得疏遠，為喜歡而疏遠、為對方而離開，這就是我心目中最美卻也是最悲的磁。</p><p>正因為僅僅只是用結婚結束，並無法直接了結N心中的情感，N便選擇用只有彼此讀懂的方式去結束關係，他相信S會懂，而S也確實懂，S不僅懂、也諒解了他，用最隱晦的方式去答覆，讓彼此就此疏離、公私分明，向他們曾經交疊過的影子正式劃上句號，然而歌聲並不會消失、琴聲也不會消失，屬於他們倆之間的安靜更在彼此間永遠不會消失。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>